Nimbusted
by Pinecone5
Summary: Harry gets struck by lightening in the middle of a Quiddich game in his third year and falls seriously ill he doesn't want to bother anyone with his problems even though they are life threatening. sick!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Nimbusted**

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters or stories. (I wish) They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the idea of the story.**

**Chapter 1: Shocked**

What a feeling! Ice cold rain was falling onto Harry's damp face while he was flying higher into the sky on his state of the art nimbus 2000. He was playing his first game of Quiddich for the year and he could not have been happier. It was Harry's third year at Hogwarts and although he was having some troubles because of the dementors that keep popping up around the school he was much happier flying. Harry noticed a small headache in the back of his head. Be shrugged it off as not having enough water and went on with the game.

Just as he was just about to turn around and circle close to the ground to look for the snitch he saw it. It was a quick flash of gold and the Hufflepuff seeker was rushing after it. Harry shot forwards at once. He could hear the cheers from the crowd as they realised that the snitch had been spotted. He felt a leap of triumph that Ron, Hermione and Lupin were watching.

Harry had grown to like Professor Lupin, as he could tell him stories about his parents and was helping him to fight against dementors.

He was flying higher and higher into the air, the rain chilling him to the bone. He felt a lot colder than he thought was possible and was shivering on the seat of his broom. '_Must be this stupid headache '_Harry mused.

Harry held out his hand as the snitch came close enough for him to reach out and grab it. There was a crack of thunder so loud Harry felt his broom vibrate and a bolt of lightening the shot down between Harry and the other seeker missing them both by inches. Harry heard the sound of the other seekers broom zoom off back towards the ground, obviously not wanting to take a chance with the lightening hitting him. Harry however, would not give up that easily.

Now that he was in the clouds it was very dark and loud with the sounds of rain and thunder. It was so loud that Harry didn't hear Madame Hooch call off the game due to bad weather. Harry's headache was growing as his height was putting pressure on his body. Inches away from his face was the snitch, just as he was about to clasp his fingers around the snitch lightening leapt out from the cloud in front of his and struck him.

He felt this strange sensation like he was on a massage chair that was out of control and he let go of the broom. Air rushed through his hear and he could hear the sound of his rob flapping in the wind, his pain was becoming horrible and he could feel himself twitching on the way down.

HP PINECONE5 HP

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione screamed. Lupin reeled around in time to see Harry falling to the ground. He quickly swore under his breath and ran out of the spectator stands with Hermione and Ron in close pursuit. He made it to the field and was sprinting whilst trying to get his wand free from his pocket in time to conjure the '_alasto momento' _spell which would have stopped Harry hitting the ground, but his wand was stuck.

Harry was tumbling down doing small flips in the air as his body fell uncontrollably. No sooner had Lupin freed his wand from his pocket Harry hit the ground hard. They all heard a sickly crack as he hit the ground on his back. His head bobbing twice against the ground and then he was still.

Lupin, Hermione and Ron were still sprinting towards Harry. Lupin was the first to get to him; as he knelt down by the boy's side he turned white.

**Thanks to everyone that is reading. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please review!**

**Thanks P**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Bones

Soon a crowd was running across the pitch and Lupin knew that he needed to act fast; he didn't want anyone to see Harry as he was almost sure that Harry was indeed; dead. He could feel himself shaking as he took off his cloak and cast a spell on it so that it formed a curtain between himself and Harry from everyone else.

There was a slight bang and Professor McGonagall was standing behind Lupin. She crouched down by his side and whispered, "How bad is it Remus?"

Remus was frantically looking at Harry, one of the only people that he loved and back at Minerva, he shook his head a tear running down the side of his face.

McGonagall was fighting to hold back tears as she stood up and went over to the gathering group on the other side of the cloak. She made eye contact with the headmaster and Professor Snape who was standing side by side on the other side of the crowd and shook her head at them as well.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and Snape looked as though a bus had just hit him.

McGonagall turned back to the group, Ron and Hermione were standing in the front. He voice was shaky with grief as she spoke. "Everyone, go..." she swallowed, "Go back to your houses. Lessons will be cancelled for the rest of the day."

The gathering of students slowly started to head back to their common rooms while Hermione and Ron were standing ground, none of the teachers said anything to them.

Snape rushed forward and went behind the cloak with Lupin and Harry.

Professor McGonagall went over to where Hermione and Ron were standing, looking very worried. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly, I am afraid..." she was choking on her words. "I am afraid... Mr. Potter..." she sighed and was interpreted by Hermione.

"He has died, hasn't he?" she squeaked, before burying her face into Ron's chest.

The Professor looked at Hermione and Ron for a moment and silently nodded her head. She watched as Hermione sobbed into Ron and she even saw a single tear run down Ron's red cheek.

This was a time for mourning, not a time to be well kept together Minerva thought. So she walked over to the two students and embraced them into a hug that felt like it would last forever.

* * *

><p>Snape rushed around the side of the cape and came face to face with a horrible sight. Harry was lying on the ground on his back. His eyes were closed and there were scratch marks all over his face which was pale at the same time. He knelt beside Lupin who was feeling for a pulse, he had two of his fingers on Harry's neck and was concentrating.<p>

Lupin quickly looked up to Snape with wide eyes and whispered, "He's breathing!"

"What!?" Snape yelled and rushed over to make sure that Remus was correct, and he was, there was a soft thumping every couple of seconds on Harry's neck. There was a pulse, but it was not strong.

"Let's get him up to the Hospital Wing" Remus said, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

"Quite right," Snape said snarling at Harry, "Trust Potter to be the one to almost kill himself by falling off a broom." He held up his wand and cast a spell on the cape that we covering them and transfigured it into a stretcher.

On the other side of the cape, Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall were still hugging but broke apart when they saw Harry. Wondering what was happening McGonagall leapt forward.

Snape was lifting Harry onto the stretcher as Lupin yelled to Minerva and the others, "He's breathing!"

For Hermione, Ron and Professor McGonagall it was like the world was moving much slower than it usually does. Their friend was still alive; they could not have been more thrilled.

Everyone walked up to the Hospital Wing in silence, watching Harry with bated breath.

* * *

><p>"Oh, goodness!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked as she scuttled over to the boy and the group that was carrying him. "What happened?"<p>

"Lightening struck him and he fell off his broom. I wasn't there to conjure a spell fast enough and he fell the whole way. We thought that he was...dead...until we felt a slight pulse a couple of minute ago." Lupin stated.

"Put him down here." She ushered them over to the bed closest to her desk. They carefully lay him down and looked around. It was chaos in the Infirmary after the thunderstorm, most of the people were in there because they hadn't seen a bludger coming in their direction and got hit.

As soon as Harry was on the bed everyone watched as Harry unconsciously let out a sigh to be on something so soft. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead and drip down the side of his face and they noticed that he was shivering. He was starting to take sharp croaky breaths, which were getting worse.

Hermione stepped forward and put the back of her hand onto Harry's forehead and pulled back quickly. "He's burning up."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and bit her lip in concern. Harry was now breathing fast and hard as though he was finding it a struggle to breath. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to him and adjusted the pillows behind his head putting him into a position that was easier for him to breath.

Harry's sharp breaths became slower until his breathing was laboured but not as intense. The warden conjured a wet cloth and dabbed at Harry's head. "Severus, could you please conjure a diagnostic spell on the boy?" she asked.

Snape grunted and stepped forward and waved his wand. A piece of paper floated into the air and started writing on its self.

"Mm, yes, he has got a fever, but I don't think it has anything to do with his fall. He must have already felt terrible before he played this afternoon. As for his leg it is broken and has a gash down the side and his neck is fine except for some shock, which means that it will be stiff for a while and will repair." She sighed, "I am afraid that until he is fully awake I cannot give him any potions. I will bandage his leg up until then though. But, as for his breathing, he has suffered a puncture in his lung which is putting pressure on himself and that is why it is so hard for his to breath. Keep an eye on him and I will go and get some bandages." And she left to get her bandages.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and was staring at Harry. Why did this always happen to him? It is unfair!

"He looks a little peaky." Ron surmised.

"Of course, Ronald! He was just struck by lightning and fell. How would you feel?" Hermione snapped.

"Keep your voices down," Lupin said, "He's waking up."

Everyone looked back down at him and watched as his green eyes slowly opened to look at the people above him. He couldn't focus properly so the figures of people were blurry to him, but he knew who they were. Why is it so hard to breathe, he thought.

As he was coming into a state of consciousness he could feel the full extent of his injuries. His right leg felt like it was about to fall off and his left leg... there was nothing. He wasn't able to feel his left leg at all. He waved this away though, thinking that it was because he slept on it or something.

He took a deep breath and tried to speak, "Lu-"it was just a whisper coming out, not even he could understand what he was saying. He tried to clear his throat by coughing, he lazily brought his hand up to his mouth and he coughed which set of a chain wave of coughing and when he surfaced he looked at his hand, which was covered in red, sticky blood.

As shocked as he was at the sight, he didn't want anyone else to see what was happening to him. He quickly closed his hand into a fist and shoved it under the covers wiping it on his seeker shirt.

"Are you ok Harry?" Lupin asked offering him a glass of water, which Harry tried to take. "No, no, let me." He said as he held the cup for Harry the drink from.

Madame Pomfrey rushed back into the room with the bandages for Harry's leg. "Oh, Harry! Your awake! You have given everyone quiet a scare. But, I daresay there could be more to come if you don't heal properly. "She turned to Snape, "Severus, now that Harry is awake and able to take his potions could you please find me the appropriate ones and bring them here?"

Snape gave a sharp nod and left the room in a huff. Harry had always wondered what Snapes problem with him was. But, at the moment he was too tired to care.

"Ok, let's get these sheets back so that I can take care of your leg." She muttered as she pulled back the covers. "Oh, Harry, you poor pet." She exclaimed looking at his leg, which was going a nasty purple colour.

Harry could see everyone else, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and McGonagall gasp at the sight.

Madame Pomfrey slowly lifted his leg up and started bandaging it from the top downwards; casting spells on his leg as she went, mending the bones that were broken. As she was moving down his leg the pain was becoming harder and harder to bare, several times Harry jerked his leg back from her touch to send more shockwaves of pain searing up his body. After fifteen minutes Harry was clean and in his pyjamas ready for a night of surveillance in the Hospital Wing. To put on his pyjamas Harry had to stand up which was tiering, even with help from everyone that was there. As soon as they were done Harry slumped back onto his pillow in relief. The quick movement made Harry cough again, he held his hand up and coughed five times and pulled back, noticing more blood. He clasped his hand closed and wiped it on his pyjama shirt under the covers so that no one could see him.

Remus had walked over to Harry and sat down on the side of the bed next to him and took Harry's clenched fist in his hand and went to hold it. Remus looked down at Harry's hand and noticed that there was blood all over it.

"Harry, where is this blood from?" he asked, lifting up the sheets to see if his leg was bleeding again and he noticed the stain on Harry's shirt where he had wiped his hand earlier. "Are you bleeding somewhere else?" he said sternly, "You have to tell us."

Harry knew that he was enough trouble with a broken leg let alone if he was coughing up blood so he decided that he wouldn't tell them anything. They didn't need to have anything else to worry about.

"Harry?" Remus was pressing.

"Oh, that? Madame Pomfrey must have forgotten to clean that hand when she was sponging me down. I didn't realise myself." He felt terrible for lying but he knew it was for the best.

Remus suddenly looked relieved. "Oh, well if that's all. But, it seems very unlikely that Madame Pomfrey would forget to do something like that."

Harry looked at him and said "Well, I guess she did."

At this Snape walked into the room carrying a handful of potions and was scowling. "Drink up Potter." Snape said handing the potions to Harry to drink. As soon as Harry had drunk the last potion which was a green colour his eyes started to droop.

Lupin turned to Ron and Hermione and whispered, "I'll stay with Harry tonight and you can come back in the morning and see him. Get some sleep both of you."

Lupin sat for about twenty minutes until sleep over came him and he fell asleep on the bed next to Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes, it was dark in the Hospital Wing and there was the hushed sounds of snoring coming from the other beds in the room that were occupied by other students.<p>

_'Oh no,'_ he thought '_I have to cough again.'_ He left out a quick splutter which triggered a whole round of coughing. He turned over so that he was face down into his pillow and started coughing into his pillow. It was loud and he was waking everyone in the room with the sounds that he was making.

Remus woke up to the sounds of coughing...'_Harry_' he thought. He sat up and started to rub the poor boys back. When Harry had finally stopped Remus pulled Harry up to roll him over and was shocked with what he saw. Harry's pillow was covered in blood and it was dribbling down the side of his face.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Remus screamed.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: In the dead of night

***Lumos* I would love to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has followed, read and reviewed this story. You all are awesome! So thank you, again! *Nox***

"What is all the yelling? You're going to wake the whole castle!" Madame Pomfrey cried as she rushed across the room to the bed where the commotion was coming from.

"He's...he's!" Remus was choking on his words, "He's coughing up blood." His last word was merely a whisper and he looked back to Harry who was now lying back on his pillow with his mouth open and his eyes closed breathing hard.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to their side. She gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. "Remus sit him up!" she ordered as she rushed into her store cupboard.

By now there was a small group forming around Harry, this was made up for the students who were in the hospital and had small injuries, which allowed them to get out of bed. Remus gently put his arm around Harry's back and whispered, "I'm just sitting you up, alright?"

Harry tried say yes but as he was speaking he coughed and more blood appeared. "Don't talk, Harry." Remus cried, grabbing the sheet and dabbing around Harry's mouth. As soon as Harry was in a sitting position Madame Pomfrey ran back over.

"I have alerted Severus to come at once with a couple of potions. Here is a cloth and some water to wipe his face down." She said as she handed over a little white bowl to Remus.

Harry's sheets were now stained red along with his pillow and pyjamas and he was shaking in his sitting position.

He closed his eyes, straining to keep back another coughing fit. He let out two chokes and could not hold it anymore, he started coughing again. '_This isn't happening!'_ He thought. Harry could feel Remus's arm around him patting his back. As soon as he was finished coughing a wet cloth came up to his face and dabbed around his mouth.

Harry opened his eyes for the first time in ages and noticed that there was blood everywhere, which made his insides turn. He looked into the eyes of his worried guardian, Remus and whispered "I'm dying."

Remus patted Harry's head and whispered back, "No, you're not dying. I am not going to let that happen."

Another voice spoke from the crowd around Harry's bed, "What do you mean he isn't dying! Can't you see all of the blood? He's on deaths door!" Harry and Remus wearily looked up to see who the voice that spoke was. It was none other than Draco Malfoy; he had a sling around his arm, a couple of bruises on his face and his unmistakable smirk.

Remus was furious, "Go back to bed...ALL OF YOU!" He boomed.

Madame Pomfrey ran over to the crowd hustling them back to their beds and yelling at Draco Malfoy.

Remus turned back to Harry, "Don't listen to him, Harry. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Harry knew that there was no point in trying to argue with his guardian, so he just lay there. Five minutes passed with the occasional coughing fit, but every time Remus was there to help. Just as Harry had stopped coughing for the fourth time the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and Severus Snape barged into the room.

His cold black eyes gazing around the room until he found Remus and Harry and he charged over to them. As soon as he got to the bed there was a glint of concern in his black eyes, which quickly changed back to his normal cold look.

He face curled a slight smile, "Seems as though you have gotten yourself into another pickle, Potter."

"Oh! Severus, thank goodness you are here. As you can see we are having a bit of trouble." Madame Pomfrey said as she ran across the room to them all.

"Mm, yes..." he said as we opened the brown bag that he was carrying and brought out three potions. He handed the first to Remus, "This one is the calm down his fever."

Remus sat Harry up and made him drink it. Instantly; huge beads of sweat appeared on his face, showing that the fever had been broken.

Snape handed another potion to Remus, "This one, is going to start to heal his lungs. I think they are the reason why Mr. Potter is having these troubles. And this last potion is just a normal sleeping draught. But, I suggest before he takes that potion we clean up his sheets and clothing."

Remus picked Harry up and took him behind a curtain that Madame Pomfrey spelled into the room. There he took off Harry's soiled pyjamas and put another pair of clean ones on. Madame Pomfrey cast a spell of Harry's bed sheets and they automatically cleaned themselves.

As soon as Harry was in bed he took the other potions and his eye lids suddenly started to droop. He was awake long enough to hear the adults talking in a whisper over his bed, and then he was asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
